Sotsugyou
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Un Songshot dedicado a mi primisneechan, espero les guste nn


**Recomiendo leer escuchando esta canción n.n...la del titulo of course jejejejeje**

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Maestro Kishimotto...demo, me quedaría con Gaara y le dejo Sasuke a Hinata-chan n///n**

* * *

**Sotsugyou**

Oscuridad a mi alrededor…sólo estoy de nuevo  
¿Por qué¿Por qué el destino se ensaña conmigo?  
Luz…eso es lo que siempre serás, mi luz…aquella que trajo mi alma de vuelta a mi cuerpo  
Cuerpo, extrañaré tu cuerpo…tu piel…tu calor…por siempre…

**Un Adiós te puede doler… ****  
****Mucho más si no hay un porqué… ****  
****Pero es más duro saber… ****  
****Que tal vez no vas a volver…**

Aquí me encuentro observando tu tumba…aquellas flores blancas que te he traído…  
No puede ser…porque? Porque lo hiciste..? Porque me salvaste…?  
Yo…no lo merecía, yo…ya estoy muerto…muerto en vida…

**¿Dónde te podré encontrar? ****  
****¿Algún día regresarás? ****  
****Y al mirar hacía el cielo azul… ****  
****Lo único que veo eres tú…**

Creí que ya todo en mi podría ser felicidad…  
Por primera vez en tanto tiempo había vuelto a sentir mi corazón latir…  
Al verte, todo cambió…a mí volvía la vida… ¿para que?  
¡¿Para volver a perderla¡N-No puedo aceptarlo!

**Sin ti… ****  
****No puedo vivir… ****  
****En está ocasión… ****  
****Prefiero morir junto a ti…**

¿Por qué? Porque me protegiste?  
Porque me dejaste sin tu mirada…?  
Porque…otra vez…de nuevo ese maldito me ha quitado lo más preciado…  
A mi ser más querido…

**Sin ti… ****  
****No hay una razón… ****  
****De que este corazón… ****  
****Siga sobreviviendo así…**

No podré…está vez no lograré continuar  
Tu ausencia…tu falta es algo que no puedo soportar…  
Porque?...de que sirvió el haberte conocido…si te iba a perder?  
La odio…está vida de mierda, no deseo vivirla…si no es junto a ti…

_-N-No Sasuke…kun…no digas eso…_

-¿H-Huh? E-Eres tu…?

Todo se tiñe de blanco…ahí estás…parada frente a mi  
Con esa mirada…con esos ojos que solo reflejan ternura…  
Con esa calidez que yo tanto necesite…

-Y-Yo…no se si pueda soportarlo...

_C-Claro que p-podrás, e-eres un chico…m-muy fuerte…_

Me sonreías, con esas dulces sonrisas que siempre lograban calmarme  
Tan sincera…tan pura…  
Solo pude bajar mi mirada… ¿es que no lo comprendías?  
Estaba enfadado, furioso conmigo mismo…era mi culpa, yo era el único culpable de que tu luz…se haya apagado

-¡No lo entiendes…?! Y-Yo…T-Te…

No pude seguir…te percibía…tu cuerpo…tu escensia...  
Me abrazaste…y no pude contener mis lágrimas por más tiempo  
Lágrimas…no había llorado desde hace ya tanto tiempo…

**Por eso percibo tu calor… ****  
****Tu recuerdo persistió… ****  
****Quisiera decir que te olvidé… ****  
****Pero no me puedo engañar…**

_-N-No sigas…onegai, d-debes continuar…D-debes volver a…volar…S-Sasuke…kun_

-…como quieres que lo haga…? Si me han cortado las alas?

Siempre te gustó ¿cierto?, muchas veces te cargue en mis brazos…  
Te sostenías con fuerza a mi cuello…me encantaba sentirte tan cerca  
Es algo…que ya no podremos vivir…que ya no volveré a…tener

_-P-Prometiste que no v-volverías a d-decaer…que no v-volverías a estar…triste_

-…pero eso fue porque tu estabas conmigo y ahora…ya no estarás más a mi lado…

**Sólo queda en mí este dolor… ****  
****Que no puedo arrancar… ****  
****Permaneceré perdido y sin parar de sufrir… ****  
****Atado siempre a ti…**

Te distanciaste de mí lo suficiente para verme a la cara…  
Tus dedos…tus manos están tan…frías…  
Apartaste mis lágrimas mientras seguías mirándome…con esa dulce mirada…  
Y el dolor de mi corazón solo aumentaba…solo deseaba morir para volver a estar junto a ti…

_-J-Jamás te o-olvidaré…D-Desde que comencé e-ese viaje…a tu lado… __  
__Desde e-ese instante…t-todo cambió p-para mi…Y…fui feliz… __  
__C-Conocí lo que e-en verdad era e-el amor…y por e-eso me s-siento dichosa… _

-…Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo…Y-Yo…

Me silenciaste una vez más…colocando está vez tu dedo en mi boca...y me sonreíste…

_-N-No tienes porque d-decirlo, y-yo...lose..._

**Al futuro espero seguir… ****  
****Aunque dentro quiera morir… ****  
****Solamente queda decir… ****  
****Que al menos te conocí…**

Aparte tu mano, deseaba decírtelo…necesitaba hacerlo…

-…H-Hinata…y-yo…te…Amo…te ame desde el primer instante, en el primer momento en que te vi…

_-S-Sasuke…kun…_

-…hubiera deseado…debí decírtelo antes…ahora…es…tarde

Baje la mirada…el sufrimiento era tanto, no podía contenerlo…era imposible  
Fui débil después de todo…porque caí en esos sentimientos, aquello que supuestamente debía dejar atrás…  
Demo…no me arrepiento por eso, no si ellos eran…solo para ti

**Por ti… ****  
****Debo avanzar… ****  
****Lo que nos unió… ****  
****Durará por la eternidad…**

_-E-Estoy feliz…ahora s-se que podré d-descansar e-en paz…_

Levante sorprendido la mirada, mi sorpresa aumento al sentir tus labios sobre los míos…estaban tan…fríos…  
Segundos después te distanciaste…me abrazaste

_-D-Desee tanto e-escucharte decir e-esas palabras, m-me haz hecho…tan feliz_

-…Hinata-chan…

Te Separaste de mi, me mirabas con esa determinación que solo tu poseías…con aquellos ojos que lograban controlarme…que conseguían apaciguar los míos

**Por ti… ****  
****Voy a sonreír… ****  
****Y voy a recordar… ****  
****Tus bellos ojos mirándome…**

_-S-Sasuke-kun…debes p-prometerlo…d-debes p-prometerme que serás f-feliz…_

-…Hinata…yo…

_-O-Onegai…s-solo así podré d-descansar…solo si l-logras brillar p-por los dos…_

Siempre es igual, nunca logré decirte que no…tu dulzura siempre logró derrotar a mi terquedad…  
¿Cómo decirte que no? Aunque no sabía si lo lograría…lo intentaría por ti, solo por ti…

-…D-De acuerdo, lo intentaré…

**Por eso percibo tu calor… ****  
****Su recuerdo perduro… ****  
****Quisiera volverte a encontrar… ****  
****Pero se que no pasará…**

_-A-Así se habla...y-ya es hora…_

¿Ya es hora? Te irás cierto? Ya me abandonaras para siempre…  
Desaparecerás de mi vida, me quedaré aquí…sin ti…solo con el recuerdo, el recuerdo de los momentos que vivimos…

-…No te olvidaré, juro que nunca lo haré

_-L-Lo se…y-yo tampoco lo haré…e-espero…y nos v-volvamos a e-encontrar…_

**Estos sentimientos vivirán… ****  
****Y tu voz persistirá… ****  
****Siempre estaré pensando en como seguir… ****  
****Atado siempre a ti…**

-…y-yo también…así lo deseo…

Ibas desapareciendo hacía el horizonte…los colores volvían a llenar el lugar, y de alguna manera…mi alma volvía a su lugar, se que no estaré solo...tu recuerdo estará a mi lado…acompañándome  
Y la esperanza de que tal vez, no se quizás en otra vida…nos volvamos a encontrar…

**Aunque ya no estés aquí… ****  
****Mirando al cielo te veré… ****  
****Es mi demostración de amor… ****  
****Nunca te podré olvidar…**

-…solo espero una cosa, que nuestro encuentro…si nuestras vidas vuelven a estar conectadas…deseo que tu llegar sea más próximo, que tu mirada llegue a mi sin tanta demora…

Una suave brisa comenzó a correr…se que me escuchaste, esperaré confiado de que así sea…y por ahora…en esta vida…te prometo ser feliz, lo haré solo con la fe de que te volveré a ver…

**Al mirar las flores te veré… ****  
****Y en mis sueños te tendré… ****  
****Como una cegadora luz… ****  
****Estarás presente en mí ser…**

-…Hasta pronto…Hinata-chan…

Un pequeño pétalo blanco comenzó a ser mecido por el suave viento mientras el moreno comenzaba a alejarse de aquella tumba...esta donde yacía muerta su amada…su unico y verdadero amor...Hyuuga Hinata

**Solo queda en mí este dolor… ****  
****Que tendré que superar… ****  
****Permaneceré pensando en como avanzar… ****  
****…sin dejarte de amar…**

**Fin...**

* * *

**Hi!! Este fue un song-shot a petición de mi primis-neechan n///n...espero les haya gustado**

**nos leemos en mis otros fics...¡Am! y no se olviden de dejar sus cometarios...n///n saben que vivo por ellos jejejejej**

**cuidense**

**DarkAmy-chan  
**


End file.
